This research will produce two consumer-oriented software products to assist middle-aged and older adults to identify personal health and financial risks of needing long-term care, long-term care service and finance options, and alternative strategies for financing needed care. The project will create two information Domains: (1) The Duke University Center for Demographic Studies will use existing health care models and NLTCS longitudinal data to estimate individual-level probabilities of long-term care need; (2) NCOADC will create a comprehensive inventory of LTC service and financing options. Using these Domains, the software will assist the consumer in answering such questions as: -- if you are given estimates of your probable lifetime need for and costs of LTC, what (different) decisions might you make? -- How might information about alternatives to nursing homes influence your financial and health care planning? (1) In partnership with Intuit Corporation, we will develop a long-term care module for Intuit's Quicken Financial Planner, whose primary market is middle-agers doing retirement and financial planning. (2) NCOADC will develop a separate package, Your Long-term Care Counselor Software and Consumer Guide, whose primary market is older people, their families, and professionals involved with more current LTC decisions. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The project will develop two consumer- oriented software products for planning the financial aspects of long-term care; (1) a module for the best-selling Quicken Financial Planner, targeted to middle-agers doing general retirement planning; (2) our own product, Your Long-term Care Counselor and its Consumer Guide, targeted to older persons and their families, and to financial planners, insurance agencies, employee assistance programs, and geriatric care managers involved in more current long-term care decisions.